


Small Spaces can cause Big Reactions

by FallenLightVillain



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Jet (Avatar), Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Omega Zuko, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, Zuko is in heat, so he's kind of out of it, the fire nation are fuckwads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLightVillain/pseuds/FallenLightVillain
Summary: Jet and Sokka end up thrown into a small cell to be taken to the Fire Nation for judgement, but someone is already inside.
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 917





	1. Sokka

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some A/B/O stuff that came to mind and I'm writing out.

The movable jail cell was fairly small, barely meant for two people even at first glance, but apparently shoving another two people in with whoever was already in there wasn’t going to affect anything to the Fire Nation. Both boys were snarling, but the door was shut and they found themselves pressed against another warm body. An overly warm body. The quiet grunt drew Sokka’s attention, trying to make out anything in the dark.

Dark, shaggy hair was hanging around a pale face, but Sokka couldn’t see much more. Jet was yelling at the soldiers still, but in the cell, it just made it louder and he was about to snap when a different voice did. Raspy and tired, “Will you just shut up? No one is going to care about what you have to say.”

Jet’s head whipped around, glaring at the boy who was now pressing more into the back of the cage. Because that’s what it was. A small cage meant for transporting people. Sokka cut Jet off quickly, “Been in here for a while?” He could see something on the side of his face, a scar. A large scar that covered a good amount of the left side of his face and it looked like it was a burn scar.

“A couple of weeks, they’re heading back to Caldera City,” The boy huffed, looking annoyed. Sokka could hear something else though. A tremble to the voice that told him that he was afraid of what awaited him in the Fire Nation Capital. Sokka took a breath, but the boy wasn’t done, “So you better hope you’ve got outside help because I can assure you. You won’t get any from the soldiers and I’ve tried escaping on my own. This damn thing is meant to keep you in.”

“Well, I’m not giving up,” Jet growled, glaring at him and trying to bash down the door, but just ending up grunting in pain.

“You’re an idiot,” The other boy declared, no shake in his voice as he said it. He was clearly getting annoyed with Jet, but he also didn’t seem to be in great shape. He went back to the edge of the cage, sitting down on a pile of straw in the corner. He was clearly done talking, but Sokka moved to join him, which barely earned a glance his way. Now that they were sitting the single lamp cast the other in enough light to see.

Sokka was right about the dark color of his hair and it only seemed to make him seem paler. He sighed, staring at him before he spoke up again, “Why are you staring?”

“You don’t look like you're from the Earth Kingdom,” Jet stated, now slumped on the floor and glaring at the other. “And since Sokka there,” Jet’s head jerked towards him and made him glare in return, “Is Water Tribe, I’ll guess you’re not from there either.”

The boy rolled his eyes, but stared at Jet, “Quit acting so high and mighty. Just because I’m from the Fire Nation doesn’t mean that I’m any better off than you are.” Jet started to sit up, but the way the boy moved he was prepared to defend himself, “Oh, fuck off. I’m not in the mood to fight you. You can try and be stupid later, but you wouldn’t win if we actually had room to move.”

Jet stood up; glaring and making it clear that he was pissed. “Not in the mood? Like when you aren’t ‘in the mood’ to burn down a village?” The snapping was expected, but Sokka was already pissed at Jet. Then he noticed something strange, there was a scent in the air. It wasn’t Jet’s rather distinct scent or his own simply cooped up in the small space. It was warmer and sweeter, honeyed cinnamon.

“Oh, now you’re blaming me for setting fire to places I’ve probably never been? We have a genius!” The returned snapping was making Sokka annoyed, but he’d realized something, leaning in to carefully scent the other boy. “ _ What _ are you doing there?” The slight movement told him that he was talking to him and he huffed.

“I was trying to tell where a scent was coming from,” Sokka pulled back carefully, “It’s you.” The other made a noise, leaning into the wall. It had earned Jet's attention though, the taller boy scenting the air. Jet got the look on his face like he was thinking about the same thing that Sokka was.

"Well, at least you  _ smell _ nice," Of course, Jet immediately tried to ignore it, but Sokka was more worried. They were three teenage boys, all trapped in a tight cell together, with the ratio of two alphas to one omega. The worst part was the fact that he could tell the other was already in preheat. Probably finishing as Sokka let his thoughts run rampant. They were all shoved up in the same small space and Sokka found that he didn’t want to move away. His breath caught, but he was able to calm himself a little bit. At least until the other’s heat hit and he and Jet lost it.

Sokka glanced at Jet again, seeing that despite having his head turned from the other boy, his eyes were focused on him where the boy was tucking up into a bit of a ball. Clearly trying to get some rest. He was breathing softly, clearly already starting to fall asleep. Jet’s eyes didn’t waver though, chewing on that stupid piece of wheat in his mouth.

“Don’t you two do anything stupid,” The other’s voice piped up.

“You’re the one almost in heat,” Jet snapped, getting worked up again. The scent of pre-heat in the air made him more and more unsettled. Sokka wasn’t much better, knowing that if it came down to it, he’d fail. That heat scent in the air and the warm body near him were going to break him. He knew it without even trying, breath catching as the small body shifted to glare at Jet who was flushed and clearly worked up beyond all reason by the boy. “So don’t go blaming me, blame those dumbass soldiers who stuck  _ a pair of alphas in a small box with an almost in heat omega _ .”

The boy growled a little, but was flushed and falling into heat. It was a problem because it also gave them no time to get their heads on straight before it happened. They were worked up; internally tensing and doing their best to calm down before things were too much. The boy just growled a little more and went back to his tucked up position, which strangely didn’t include fleeing from Sokka. Maybe he was just the lesser of the two evils, with Jet being the worse option

To both Sokka and Jet’s credit, they didn’t lose it on the boy immediately. They were trying to keep their heads on straight; Jet tense and soon moving as far across the box as possible. Sokka was apparently the omega’s pillow as he tucked up against his side. The real problem wasn’t even his scent, sweet and spicy in Sokka’s senses. It was when the whimpering started. His pale skin warming up against him and letting out soft little whines. Sokka did the only thing he knew how to do, stare at Jet in panic. Jet was flushed too, staring at the omega then at Sokka with the same desperation that he was trying to express to him.

When the scent of slick hit the air though, Sokka felt like he was screwed and Jet was so focused on the other that Sokka wondered how he was controlling himself. Sokka was just… frustrated. He was hard and barely keeping calm when he realized something, Jet had gotten closer, tilting his head and Sokka soon focused his attention on the boy too. He realized he was murmuring, voice low and easy, “Hurts… too much…” Sokka felt pity, shifting so he was leaning into his side and holding him by his waist. Meeting Jet’s eyes and seeing his desperation mirrored back at him. Jet moved slower, gently placing a hand on his leg as he approached. Slowly the other’s head lifted, meeting Jet’s eyes and leaning into his touch more firmly. Sokka hummed, gently holding onto him as he waited for a reaction. When Jet was kneeling between his thighs the other looked between them, spreading them enough to where the bigger alpha had room to work.

Jet surprisingly moved them before anything else, shaking and watching them as Sokka was turned and the other placed onto his lap. Slowly the omega shifted and made room as he tucked up against Sokka’s shoulder. He blinked slowly as Jet’s hands settled on his thighs. Sokka could feel his fingers brushing against his thighs. Gently nuzzling his cheek earned a hum and the smallest’s legs being hooked over Sokka’s knees to keep his legs open.

“Okay?” Jet’s voice was shaking, his fingers curling tightly into his legs. It seemed to be the only thing he could say.

“Mhm…” Was the only reaction they got, Sokka’s hands distractedly stroking his torso.

Sokka watched as Jet’s hands quickly reached to push his tunic up enough to undo his pants and drag them down his thighs. Jet was staring, giving himself a moment before he dragged them down farther and leaned down.

To say Sokka was surprised was an understatement. He had expected Jet to do a lot of things but not that, too out of it to do anything other than nuzzling against messy hair. Jet's head was soon between the pale thighs, earning a gasp. Sokka was kind of annoyed that he couldn’t see what Jet was doing, though the sounds and his own mind were giving him interesting images of how into it Jet seemed to be. The other was gasping and moaning, back pressed to Sokka’s chest. Soon the other was getting too loud, Sokka turning his head and kissing him to quiet him down. The noises were now muffled and Sokka was sufficiently distracted. The kiss was sweet, the other’s mouth opened softly, leaving him with room to press in and earn soft noises into his mouth.

Jet was moving their hips and legs calmly, giving himself a better angle between his thighs. Which made it possible for Sokka to see his tongue dipping inside of the other and groaning softly as the other’s thighs twitched. Sokka grabbed his thigh and then let his other hand grab and push up his tunic. He was flushed, staring at him and looking over at where Jet was taking the opportunity to lick and suck on his cute pussy. It was such a gorgeous display that Sokka pulled back and moaned quietly at the sight. Jet was burrowing his face closer, fingers bruisingly tight on his thighs. He whimpered; twitching and looking down at Jet as the other met his eyes and smirked at him.

“Y-you’re an ass,” The other managed to murmur, earning a snort from Sokka and an action from Jet that earned a high pitched gasp.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Sokka asked, fingers gripping his hip where they’d gently moved to, “I’m Sokka, that’s Jet.” He figured he wanted to know the guy’s name so he had something to think other than vague variations of boy or omega. Which both felt rude. One of his hands gently rubbed at the other’s chest.

It took a minute and Jet pulling away to mouth at his thighs for him to get a clear enough to answer softly, “Zuko I-I’m Zuko~” His whine was soft, but knowing Zuko’s name made things easier. He nuzzled his neck as Jet grinned and dove back in to lick slowly against him. He whined loudly, “Jet!”

“I think he likes that Jet,” Sokka said, kissing and licking his neck as Jet looked up at him and he could practically see the grin on his face. Sokka found his way to Zuko’s jaw, biting and sucking a dark mark into pale skin. He could see the way his thighs were starting to shake and when one hand gripped at Jet’s hair and the other scrambled to grab Sokka’s hand on his chest had him sure that the smallest was about to cum. Sokka quickly kissed him again, deepening it before anything happened to make sure he was quiet so that nothing reached outside. He pulled back for just a few moments and spoke loud enough so Jet could hear, “Zuko’s gonna cum Jet.” As soon as he had his mouth back against Zuko’s in a kiss and a noise from Jet that was clearly telling him that he heard and he didn’t really care. He just felt Zuko start shaking harder and then moan into his mouth. His shivering, tense body going lax and loose against Sokka’s chest. Sokka finally pulled away again, letting the other pant as Jet moved to lean back up. He was licking his lips and Sokka shoved down the stupid jealous feeling he got knowing the other had gotten to taste Zuko for so long. If his mouth and skin were any indications it would have been amazing.

As if he knew exactly what Sokka was thinking Jet suddenly surged forward. Kissing Sokka firmly and quickly shoving his tongue in at the surprised noise he made. Sokka’s first thought was that Jet was a  _ really _ good kisser, his second thought was that he was right and the taste of Zuko on Jet’s tongue and lips were delicious. He was surprised that he was as okay with the kiss as he was, starting to bite and fight back in the kiss eagerly. The quiet little noise from Zuko was unexpected, but Jet pulled back to blink at the other. He’d focused on their kiss, looking surprised. Something seemed to soften for a moment in Jet’s eyes, clearly understanding something that Sokka himself didn’t.

“It’s not illegal in the Earth Kingdom, I don’t think in the Water Tribes either,” Jet’s short explanation left Sokka confused. Illegal? What the fuck wasn’t illegal to them that was to Zuko? Then it hit him. They were both alphas and Zuko looked confused and almost afraid when they’d kissed. The Fire Nation had a lot of fucked up rules and he wasn’t surprised that there was another one that made him pissed off. Who were they to dictate who the other could and couldn’t be with? He leaned in, nudging at his good cheek again, which had been what he’d been doing. Not sure if the scar pained the other or how he would react to it being touched.

“Nah, we can do whatever we want,” Sokka soothed, “And this isn’t the Fire Nation and neither of us belongs to it either. So those rules don’t apply to us.” Zuko was watching them, still loose and breathing softly in his arms. He slowly leaned back into Sokka’s arms as Jet leaned back in to kiss him again. Sokka didn’t hold back this time, one hand splaying across the too-warm skin of the pale boy in his arms and the other reaching up to yank Jet closer by his hair. This time the small noise didn’t distract them, but he was surprised that it quickly turned into a soft noise of pleasure.

Jet had his hands on Sokka while they kissed, so it took a minute for him to realize that his own hand was being dragged down from Zuko’s stomach and guided between his legs. He quickly started to stroke, taking a moment for him to realize he was being touched before pushing a single finger in slowly. A low whine was heard, Sokka moving his hand carefully until he felt him trying to roll his hips onto his hand unsteadily. As soon as he was more relaxed and trying to push back onto his hand Sokka started to pump his finger into him. The moans pitched up, Jet’s hand was gone now to distract the other by touching him in other places.


	2. Jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet watches as Sokka and Zuko start to get more heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this ready within like a couple of hours of posting chapter one, but... I thought it would be better if I waited at least a day to post it. Should be one more chapter after this.

Jet was surprised by how into touching and playing with the omega he was. He hated the Fire Nation, hated all of its people but… Zuko’s sweet noises were almost addicting. He’d willingly shoved his face between the other’s thighs; licking, sucking, even nipping at him to make him cum. Sokka had taken over keeping the other calm; kissing and touching him. Noticing that he was getting jealous of Jet’s position to taste the other had nearly earned a laugh, but he’d decided to just kiss him and let him get a taste instead. Sokka froze for only a moment before responding to the actions.

The little noise that Zuko made had Jet pulling back, already preparing to snap at the other. He’d been kinder than he’d ever thought about being to anyone from the Fire Nation, who was he to judge if he wanted to kiss Sokka for a bit? Instead of disgust or anger, hell not even annoyance was in the smallest’s eyes. Just confusion and maybe a little fear. Jet felt the fight drain out of him. It was just a reaction, which meant that Jet took a few moments to give a short explanation and after a moment Sokka backed him up by assuring that the Water Tribes had no care about who you liked. Zuko didn’t seem to react much, but there was no tension in him as he leaned back into the other and Jet went back to kissing him. He could feel the other’s eyes watching them, then the whine. It wasn’t complaining exactly, but it was definitely not pleased.

Jet scrambled for Sokka’s hand, pulling it down to the omega’s soaked pussy. Clever fingers quickly started to stroke and gently press inside. Just from using his tongue, he could already tell that the other had never been touched. He was very much a virgin, which meant that Sokka’s slow, gentle approach to fingering him was the easiest.

Jet shifted; feeling one of the slender hands gripping his shirt and then he felt a small nudge near his chest. Through his shirt and not even try and strip him. He looked down, pulling away and watching wide, hazy eyes staring at him blankly. A quick glance told him that Zuko had three of Sokka’s fingers stretching him open. He was obviously going crazy, gasping when Sokka did something that made the Water Tribe boy smirk a little. He whined, tugging on his shirt. He smirked; laughing and reaching to adjust himself. He squirmed, staring at him and whimpering again.

Zuko just looked wrecked, Jet glancing at blue eyes and hearing the low groan. Sokka was just as worked up and the other was needy under them as Jet kissed at Sokka’s jaw to watch the way the other would squirm. He looked at him, seeing the look of frustration and a noise from Sokka that said that he was just as tired of waiting as Jet was. The Fire Nation boy was more than warm. Plus he was slick and tight, most importantly he was willing. Fingers were trying to get under Jet's shirt, too warm hands making him shiver and lean into it.

Jet paused, nose pulling back to murmur with Sokka as the other attached to his shoulder when he got to it with small, sharp fangs.

"First?" He asked, knowing that either way one of them would be impatient for their turn. Sokka stared, biting his lip and curling his fingers up and earning a breathy moan. Suddenly they both looked at him, leaning in Jet caught his eye, "Which one you want first?"

The moment it took for Zuko to blink had Jet cursing internally. He forgot how little the omega would be allowed to choose in his life. Not his mate, not his life, nothing. Just because the Fire Nation thought of male omegas like they were trash or disposable. Just pretty toys that no one would care if they got broken. Jet could give him this though. “Yeah, your choice,” Jet said, clearing it up for him, “You get to choose which one of us first.”

Sokka’s gentle nuzzle against his cheek seemed to assure him that whichever choice he made it would be respected. Jet was impatient, but he was going to give him the choice to choose which one of the alphas fucked him first. If he wanted that at all, otherwise he and Sokka would have to entertain each other. Which would probably lead to the other watching them as they did, not to mention the lack of getting to fuck the other.

Zuko seemed to be trying to make up his mind, staring down at him and shifting his hips. When he looked down he saw the way Zuko’s face flush, pale and soft as his mouth opened and he seemed to be struggling to make a decision.

“S-Sokka?” Zuko said, voice quiet and the way he said it made it sound unsure. Like Jet would take offense. Instead, Jet just gave a slight huff and managed to pull his pants the rest of the way off and opened his tunic so that he could slip it down his shoulders.

Even though it didn’t even take a minute, he was sure it took too long before they had him naked, breathing out softly and staring as he reached down while he stared at him. Sokka’s fingers were pulling out and soon Jet was helping him get his tunic up and off while his pants were pushed to his knees and Jet helped Zuko up a little. He paused, tilting his head and asking another question, feeling like he was fucking with the Fire Nation every time he asked the other what he wanted. “Want to turn around or stay like this?”

“Like this,” Zuko managing to answer more quickly was a surprise, but he didn’t complain. He simply helped the pair line up, ignoring his own aching need and focusing on making the omega happy. Even if it involved waiting to fuck him.

When Sokka was lined up right his hands went to Zuko’s hips and squeezed gently as he coaxed him down. It was clear that he was going to be gentle and Jet didn’t mind the sight of Zuko stretching to accommodate Sokka, who was bigger than Jet anticipated. Luckily they’d gone through the effort of stretching him out and that he was soaked. He could take the other with some effort, but he just slowly tilted his head back. Soon enough Sokka was settled deep and was holding still. Zuko’s panting made it clear that he wasn’t quite prepared for the size or stretch of the whole situation.

Jet watched, waiting for them to start to move. The first twitch of Zuko’s hips earned a slow press from Sokka and Jet got to hear him moan loudly. He took in the sound as he watched Sokka shift and slowly start to speed up. Jet took the chance to lean in and start kissing the other. Zuko was now focused on both of them, the wet, loud sounds of the other two fucking was more than enjoyable, but getting to kiss and distract Zuko a little while he was being taken was nice. They shifted around more, grabbing his hips and moving them to where he was hovering above the pair while he watched Sokka change the angle enough that Jet had to smother the loud yelp from Zuko with another deep kiss. It was an interesting position, giving him a good view of both his partners and his hands taking their time exploring the pale torso in front of him.

“Good,” Jet murmured against his mouth, feeling the other shift into it more eagerly and quietly spoke again, “Good boy, such a good boy for us.” As soon as he said it, Jet knew that Zuko liked it, Sokka catching on even from behind the other and distracted with fucking him.

“Pretty,” Sokka said, nuzzling at his jaw again and blinking as the pale skin flushed and he groaned, “So fucking beautiful.”

“Not-” Sokka’s hips slammed up before he could finish his sentence.

“Definitely are,” Jet argued, “Prettiest thing I’ve seen.”

Watching Zuko’s face turning confused had him taking a breath. He knew that the other probably didn’t believe it. He looked like he was going to deny that he was pretty again, Jet kissing him again to quiet him gently. When he was sure that he wasn’t going to argue with them about it again, Jet slowly pulled back to watch them moving. He took a moment to appreciate the sight, planning on what he could say or do next.

Jet paused, leaning in and cupping his hand under Zuko’s jaw, finger’s barely skimming along the edge of the scar. He felt his breath catch, keeping from touching it directly. He hummed a little, watching him with dark eyes. Obviously, Zuko had an issue with it being touched, so he kept his hand off of it. He didn’t really care but had his suspicions about how the other thought about it and how others reacted to seeing it. He looked at him and grinned some more though, leaning in and kissing him slowly.

Zuko was moaning, fingers curling into his shirt again. When Jet felt the pace pick up he kissed deeper, muffling the noises of pleasure that someone might hear. It was half between not wanting anyone to interrupt and half that he thought that someone else might hear.

Jet knew that he didn’t really have a right to the other, but he was growling lowly, mouth moving to kiss and mark at his jaw and up behind his ear. Zuko was shivering, but he wasn’t quite as loud as before so Jet took the moment to enjoy the sounds. Jet groaned, starting to help the two move more smoothly, looking down to watch where they were joined and let out another noise. He knew that he’d have to wait, but watching was making him even more impatient to be able to touch him. So he made do with marking him up and making them move together. Their noises were getting louder, Jet watching Zuko turn his head enough to kiss Sokka again. Rather than annoyance or jealously he just enjoyed the sight. He hummed, watching Sokka slamming up and gripping Zuko to give the other more movement and found slender hands gripping onto his shoulders. Jet growled softly again, blinking and humming as Zuko’s hands traveled around to hold onto his neck. Zuko clearly liked having the attention, even if he was careful about whether or not he was allowed to touch.

Jet could hear their moans, leaning back to watch Zuko being pulled down onto Sokka and the stretch around him. He smirked a little bit; eyes focused and doing his best to keep himself calm. He groaned again, reaching down to squeeze himself and try and stay patient. It was hard to keep himself calm, but the result would be worth it. He could see the way that Zuko was twitching around Sokka, glancing up he could see the way that his expression was slowly going lax told him how close he was to cumming again.

“Go ahead,” Sokka’s voice encouraged, clearly able to feel how he was squeezing and how close he was to cumming around him, “So good, you’re so good.”


	3. Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this little thing I wrote. Zuko is very much happy with all the attention from the other two.

Zuko was squirming but relaxed slowly as he clenched around Sokka and let out a small squeak. He was enjoying it, having Sokka thrusting up inside of him. He was still in shock that he was constantly being offered choices. The two had made it clear, Zuko got to decide who he wanted and what he was doing. He was drooling though, fingers gripping at Jet’s tanned skin and gasping. He moaned; hips jerking and looking up at him with wide eyes. They kept complimenting him, but the last time he’d gotten a real compliment was when he didn’t have a large scar on his face. Even then it felt like they were mostly to get into his good graces. So he wasn’t sure how to feel about them calling him pretty. He wasn’t sure if they meant it, but they kept saying it despite it.

Zuko stared and gasped, twitching and relaxing as Sokka slowed down a little bit more. He moaned, shaking slightly and gasping as Sokka sped back up suddenly. Jet had his hands on him, watching and grinning as he moaned and clenched down around him as he kept thrusting up into him hard. He groaned, nearly distracted as he felt Jet kiss him again, whimpering and flushing as they kept calling him  _ good _ . He whimpered at it; eyes closing and leaning back into the kiss as he felt himself clench around Sokka and let out a loud moan into Jet’s mouth.

Zuko felt the pleasure overtake him again, whimpering as Sokka’s hips stuttered for just a moment. He went loose in Jet’s arms, whining at the feeling of overstimulation as Sokka didn’t stop or slow down. He didn’t ask him to slow down though, whimpering lightly as he could feel how hard Jet was pressed to his stomach. He leaned in, hiding his face in Jet’s chest and gasping. Hands running down his spine were soothing, Sokka’s hands on his hips to drag him down properly. His thrusts were stuttering though, Zuko’s soft noises muffled against the other in front of him. When he felt him grab and drag his hips down completely he groaned quietly, eyes shut as he felt a much larger stretch inside of him.

Zuko made a small noise but soon had soothing noises being purred into his ears. The simple noises helped, causing him to relax and close his eyes. He took the stretch, panting and soon relaxing. Jet slowly moved him back, leaning into Sokka’s chest and found that he was purring a little. He grumbled as he found the other alpha helping them back into their clothes a little bit. Enough not to be obvious. He could hear Jet muttering; voice low and maybe showing mild complaint.

“If something is going to happen at least no one can see much this way…” He felt another kiss on his neck, Jet leaning into him and covering them. He felt like it was less complaint about waiting and more about making sure no one saw anything.

Sokka laughed, “Aww, getting jealous?”

“Shut up, you want people staring at him?” Jet’s possessive statement made him start to flush.

The grumbling from Sokka was pretty clear on how he felt about that. He gripped at the shirt in front of him and they relaxed in a group, “We’ve got a bit before it goes down.”

Zuko knew that they were talking about how he was stuck inside of him, but he just tried to relax and take the moment of clarity. He looked at him awkwardly for a moment when they shifted to lay in a small pile. Zuko was carefully settled between them, being nuzzled and touched gently. He felt at peace being held so gently, hands slipping under his clothes to touch softly. The gentleness of the situation didn’t escape Zuko and a thought crossed his mind as he remembered the first reaction that Jet had given him.

“Thought you hated the Fire Nation?” Zuko mumbled at Jet in particular. He didn’t  _ want _ to be left alone, but he had to question the sudden change in attitude.

“I do,” He heard, the voice muffled in his hair, “I hate everything they’ve done and everything they’ve taken away from me.” Jet wasn’t the type to avoid the issue, but his hands were still cool and gentle on his back. “I hate it’s people too,” He grumbled, voice low, “But your not half bad. Not like you’re anyone particularly bad.”

Zuko wanted to laugh, but he could feel the heat increasing in his belly. He pressed against Jet as Sokka was slowly able to pull out, groaning and finding Jet’s hands falling to his waist. He was dragged from Sokka to be pulled into Jet’s chest and one of his thighs was dragged up over his hip.

“Please tell me you’re okay with another round?” Jet mumbled as Sokka slowly pulled his thigh up more. Jet sounded desperate, looking at him. From the fumbling near their waists, he was sure that he was pulling himself out.

“I can definitely go again,” Zuko muttered after a moment, shifting and curling around Jet.

A noise escaped as Jet sank in, sounding relieved. Zuko let out a little noise, shocked at the difference between him and Sokka. He pressed closer, feeling Jet try and start thrusting, but the angle seemed to keep him moving shallow. Zuko shifted a little, trying to help them both out and whimpering. Sokka seemed to be intent on shoving him over and putting him on top of Jet while he dragged his pants back off.

Zuko let out a shocked noise as he sank down completely because he was above him. He moaned, sitting with twitching thighs and moaning louder as he felt Jet manage to thrust up. He bit his lip, staring down at him and groaning. The grin that spread on his face had him flushing and whining. He closed his eyes, feeling the extra hands slipping back up his shirt and gripping at his bare skin. He whimpered, clenching as he was filled.

He started thrusting more as Zuko was more used to the stretch. He gasped, looking at Sokka and then glancing at Jet. He bit at his lip and started to slowly shift his hips up. Soon Jet helped him find a rhythm, groaning and soon he was panting. Jet had his hands on his hips and was helping him move. Each thrust made him whine, none of the slowness he’d had with Sokka. Jet was clearly worked up and had no patience to go slow when Zuko was stretched and wet. Zuko could feel how hard he was, dripping with cum already from before and being quickly bounced on him and listening to appreciative noises from Sokka.

Jet was moaning; hips twitching up into him hard and growling lowly when he tried to shift in place. Zuko stilled, gasping and bouncing as he managed to find a rhythm and start hitting a spot that made him gasp and squirm loudly. He squeezed his eyes shut more tightly, hearing low groans from beneath him.

“Pretty,” Zuko whimpered again, hips jerking and grinding down at the sudden compliment, “So pretty, such sweet little thing.”

“Tui and La he’s gorgeous,” Zuko’s face went bright red at the words, glancing at Sokka at the sudden claim. Blue eyes lit up as he focused on him and clenched around Jet with another moan. “Yes, you,” Sokka insisted, up on his knees to kiss him again, “Amazing. So damn hot.”

He knew it wasn’t a joke, but it made Zuko giggle anyway, a small sound for such a stupid thought. It had both of them grinning though, Sokka kissing him again. He pressed into the kiss, tongue sliding into his mouth and moaning.

Zuko was trembling; full and being touched and generally having them both shower him in compliments. Through the kiss, Zuko could hear Jet saying more.

“Such a pretty boy,” Jet was groaning, voice wrecked and moaning as he squeezed his legs around his hips. “Good,” He murmured, clearly staring up at him, “You’re so fucking  _ good _ .” Jet squeezed at his hips, dragging him down and rolling his hips up against him. “Perfect,” Zuko’s face was flushed and he was being fucked up into roughly, feeling Sokka’s mouth against his again. He was trembling; gasping and rolling his hips again.

Zuko kept his eyes shut, being bounced and feeling himself nearing the edge again. He slowly opened his eyes, glancing down when Sokka slowly pulled away from the kiss. He couldn’t help the soft moan he gave, movement hesitating as he found Jet watching him eagerly. Hands were constantly touching, Zuko’s breath catching when they touched him somewhere sensitive. He was shaking, realizing he was nearing the edge again and letting his head drop. He found Sokka kissing and biting at his shoulder again, marks being left all over his body.

Zuko moaned, clenching around Jet and going sill as he whimpered in pleasure. He bit down on his lip, trying to muffle his own noises as he felt Jet’s hips stutter as well and whine at the feeling of being stretched around his knot. He slumped, pleasure drunk and loose as he lay on the other’s chest.

Jet gasped; arms gripping his waist and just holding him close as Zuko heard Sokka speaking above him, “You two look fucked out of your minds.” In Zuko’s opinion, he sounded far too pleased, causing him to turn tired eyes up at the other who was petting the back of Zuko’s neck.

He grumbled for a moment, reaching for one of his hands. Sokka gave up the free one easily, Zuko pulling it close to his face and pressing it to his cheek. He blinked at him, trying to enjoy the touch and watching the Water Tribe boy sudden get flustered. Zuko really didn’t get this guy.

Jet was laughing under him though, so he mumbled at the annoyance of being disturbed, “I think he’s just wanting to be touched.”

Sokka shot him a look, gently rubbing at his cheek while he did, “Yeah, well your the one holding him to your chest.”

Jet grumbled at him, stroking his back. He sighed, content at the affection they were showering him with while they quietly argued about who had been clingier to him. Not that Zuko thought it mattered, they had both been clingy and touchy with Zuko. It wasn’t like he thought either one had been touching him more than the other.

Zuko could feel guilt and worry though, despite the nice feelings from before. They didn’t know who he was, they didn’t know anything. Jet had said that he ‘wasn’t so bad’, but Zuko knew different. He’d probably flip if he knew that Zuko was a prince. Knowing anything else might not be too bad, but he knew that he’d done so many bad things and just being related to his father was probably a bad thing to either of them.

He watched them though; Sokka’s firm hand stroking his cheek and Jet petting his back. He just wanted to enjoy the touch and hope maybe that they’d be broken out before one of the soldiers called him prince or they made it to Caldera. Where who knew what would happen.

“You’re thinking too much,” Zuko heard, Jet’s low voice getting his attention, “You need rest.” Jet was pulling out and their clothes were being fixed before they tumbled back into a pile. Zuko found himself distracted by the two bodies again, deciding that since he couldn’t do anything… he would just keep quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has a definite thing for being praised and both Jet and Sokka are very happy to fulfill that even without knowing. Zuko feels pretty guilty about what neither boy knows about too.


End file.
